Undyne Dates and Dines with Frisk
by SaintHeartwing
Summary: Frisk wants Undyne to be his friend, despite the fact that she's reaaaaally not a friend of humans. But he's determined to be her pal. Even if it means extreme measures. He's willing to go all the way to prove his sincerity. Even if it means letting her eat him!...No. Really. A gift story for a friend that contains Vore and Cuddly Frolicking in Fields of Friendship.


A knock on the door, and with a **THWOOSH** , it opened up, the young Asian American boy named Frisk gulping slightly as he saw who now stood in the doorway. This woman had been trying to kill him only half a day ago. And now here he was, trying to befriend her, the same way he had the skeletal monster Papyrus. Perhaps it was a foolish idea, Frisk wondered for a moment. But only for that moment, because deep down, Frisk wanted to believe that Undyne could be his friend.

So he took in a deep breath as Papyrus gave him a wink before he stepped aside. The tall, red-and-gold-clothed skeleton gestured at Frisk with a red-gloved hand, grinning broadly like his brother as Undyne looked from Papyrus to the human. "Hi! I don't believe we've-" She began to say before stiffening upon seeing just who was looking back at her. She simply couldn't believe it. It was the human. Brown hair, that blue and pink-striped long-sleeve shirt, slightly portly body the jeans...yes. It was him.

Her remaining good eye bulged as she looked from Papyrus to Frisk, who looked back at her, wondering how she got the eyepatch. The fin-having mer-person finally spoke up, her slightly gruff voice trying to surpress clear and obvious anger, face almost as red as the flowing ponytail locks that snaked down behind her back.

"Why don't. you two. come in?" She grunted, Papyrus giddily clasping his hands together and heading inside as Frisk followed after. Papyrus had a gift-wrapped bone to give to Undyne as he handed it over to her, a large carpet by her nearby window, a piano not too far off from it, and a nice oaken wood table to their right. Further right was an enormous sword that lay on the floor, a fridge and some other kitchen appliances behind the black-t-shirt-wearing Undyne as she folded her blue-scaled skin over her chest.

"Here, Undyne. My friend Frisk brought a gift for you on thier own."

"Uhhh. Thanks. I'll, uh, put it with the others." Undyne said, taking it and putting it into a nearby cupboard close to the stove. "So, um...are we ready to start with your private training session?" She asked before Papyrus got a shift look.

"Whoopsy doo! I just remembered! I have to go to the bathroom! You two have fun!" He proclaimed, suddenly leaping out the window dramatically, glass shattering as Undyne and Frisk stared off at him. He had very clearly flopped onto the ground just outside, the window was only two feet up and they could see his cape. Blinking, Frisk turned to Undyne.

"Um...out of curiosity, uh...the carpet? Is it over by the window cuz-"

"Yeah, he's...done that before." Undyne muttered out. "...I finally got tired of picking up shards from my kitchen files, so I got a bunch of carpets for cheap that I can just roll up and set on fire and put in new ones. I'm not good at picking up teeny tiny things, got issues with depth perception. Well...you would know. You saw how much I kept missing you with my spears." She admitted with a shrug. "Speaking of!"

Her singular eye narrowed in on the tubby little tyke. "Why are you here, "Frisk"? To rub your victory in my face? To humiliate me even further? Is that it?"

Frisk shook his head. "No." He said in his soft, quiet voice. Undyne raised an eyebrow up.

"...then why are you here? Wait. WAAAIT. I get it. You think I'm gonna be friends with you, huh? Is THAT it?"

"Well, um..." Frisk rubbed the back of her neck. "...kinda? Yeah? That'd be nice!"

"Oh how delightful! I accept!" Undyne laughed. "Let's all frolick in the fields of friendship!" She proclaimed dramatically, clasping her hands together before skipping about the kitchen...stopping right in front of Frisk and yelling in his face. " **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!** "

Frisk almost got blown clear across the room as her yellow eye barreled into his own gentle green ones. "Why would I ever be friends with you?! If you weren't my houseguest, I'd eat you up right now!" She hissed, eyes now narrow slits.

"Yeah, I figured you might say that." Frisk admitted. "I heard from Geryon you, uh...tried to eat a few kids who came through before me?"

"Of course. Because people like you? You're the enemy of everyone's hopes and dreams! I WILL **NEVER** BE FRIENDS WITH YOU." She said, pointing out the door. "Now get out of my house! Before I decide to make you a lunch special!"

Papyrus now sat up, and sighed, clear disappointment on his bony features. "Dang! What a shame. I thought Undyne could be friends with you. But I guess she's not up to the challenge." He decided, standing up and walking off, Undyne blinking stupidly before what Papyrus said fully sank in and her mouth slammed shut as she wheeled on Frisk, looking him over intently.

"Challenge?! Wait, Papyr-darn it! He thinks I can't be friends with YOU!? Fufufufufu! What a joke! I could make friends with a wimpy loser like you any day!" She insisted, smacking her fist into her chest. "You listen up, human. You and I? We're not just gonna be friends. We're gonna be..."

She grinned broadly, holding up her fists and shaking slightly. "BESTIES!" She whispered in an almost conspiratorial tone. "I'll make you like me so much, you'll never be able to think of anyone else! Fufufufufu! It's the perfect revenge! So...would you like something to drink? Please, sit down, I'll get you something."

Frisk instead walked over to the piano, looking it over. "Is this yours? You can play?" He asked, Undyne blinking in surprise at this.

"Well, yeah. Don't tell anyone, but I did learn to play a few tunes." She admitted. "I kinda wanted to show Alphys when she brought her friend over here once, but all he did was lie seductively on this piano and fed himself grapes. I...REAAAALLY don't like the guy. But I admire his lifestyle." She admitted with a shrug. "He gets a lot of love and respect. But look. Don't expect me to serenade you."

"Okay, how about that big ol' sword?" Frisk asked. "Looks heavy."

"It is, but I like it! Humans may suck, but their history rules! Case in point, the giant sword! Alphys showed me all about human history through her DVDs and how human swordsman traditionally used swords up to ten times their size!" Undyne proclaimed as she walked over to the sword and began pench pressing it, Frisk watching her as she did a few practice swings. "I know all about the giant swords, colossal alien-fighting robots, supernatural princesses. "

Frisk smiled at this as he went to sit down. "You really like that stuff, huh?" He remarked. "We humans do like really awesome stuff." He admitted. "Anyone who likes things like that can't be as bad as she tries to pretend she is."

Undyne blinked at this, surprised by what he'd said. "Hey, don't try to charm me over. You're no Mettaton, kid." She insisted, wagging a clawed finger in the air before heading for the cupboard. "Now, what would you like to drink? I've Lemonade, Hot Chocolate, Soda, Tea-"

"Tea? Is it golden flower tea?" Frisk asked as Undyne blinked again in surprise, taking it out and holding it in her clawed hands. "Ooh! It is! Ms. Tori served me some, it's really good. Just like my own mom makes."

"You like golden flower tea, huh?" Undyne remarked, beginning to make some as the kettle began to boil. "...you know, that's...that's funny. That's the same type of tea that King Asgore likes. Y'know, I was a pretty hotheaded kid. Once, to prove I was the strongest, I tried to fight ASGORE. Emphasis on TRIED. I couldn't land a single blow on him! And worse, the whole time, he refused to fight back!"

Undyne sighed as she turned away from the kettle and held her hand over her face, cringing. "I was soooo humiliated. But then, afterwards, he walks up to me. He apologized and then he something goofy." She pulled her hand away, doing a deep imitation of his voice, hands held up. "Excuse me, do you want to know how to beat me"?"

Frisk smiled warmly at this as Undyne continued. "So I said "yes", and from then on he trained me. And then one day, in practice, I FINALLY knocked him down. I felt bad about it, but...but he was beaming!" Undyne admitted, taking the tea off the stove as it finished, pouring Frisk some.

"Really?" Frisk asked.

Undyne nodded. "I'd never, ever seen anyone so proud to get their butt kicked!" She remarked, as Frisk waited for the tea to cool enough, then took a sip. "Good, right?"

"Oh, yes! Thank you, miss!"

Undyne nodded back as Frisk sipped from his tea, noticing he had a rather lovely smell to him that was oddly tantalizing, and she licked her lips. "Would you, um...like something to eat?" She then asked, Frisk nodding politely.

"If you could?" He offered. "Do you have any baked goods?"

"I've got cinnamon buns, actually." Undyne admitted, going to the cupboard again and taking out a box of cinnamon buns, bringing them out as she put on on a plate before Frisk.

"Thank you very much, Ms. Undyne." He said politely, bowing his head again as he clasped his hands together before holding up the cinnamon bun. "Itadakimasu!" He proclaimed, Undyne's mouth slightly hanging open at this as he munched on the bun.

"You know about that?"

"My mother's Japanese and my Dad is American. They want to make sure I respect the culture of my ancestors. So I know a lot of Japanese phrases and customs. And this means I watch a lot of anime." Frisk admitted. "And eat a lot of specialized Japanese food. But not sushi, I promise!" He added, holding a hand up, shaking his head back and forth.

"Aww, it's alright, kid. If you have, I understand. I'd probably try to eat you if I had the chance just like a lot of other fish might." She admitted with a shrug.

"Did you...really try to eat the human kids that fell down before me?" Frisk quietly asked. "I mean, to get their souls?"

"Yeah, it was a way for me to get their souls and get a meal at the same time." Undyne admitted. "Probably scares you, huh?"

"Well...um...actually...no. I think that kinda thing is really cool." Frisk admitted with a blush. "I kinda always liked seeing big ol' monsters eatin' people in the anime cartoons I'd watch. It was neat to me. And, er...well...I had heard you'd tried to eat up humans before, and I wanted to make a good first impression so..."

Suddenly Undyne understood why Frisk had come here. Why he was so just the right amount of fat, why he was so eager to be friends with her, and why asked about what she'd tried with the humans before. She slowly scratched her head, mouth slightly agape. "Wait, you...are you saying that...you're willing to let me eat you if it means I'll be your friend?" She asked. "You want me to trust you that much?"

"I know you're a good person." Frisk said. "I know you just wanna help everyone. And I want to try and help you a bit. I doubt you ever ate human, and I saw you kinda licking your lips at me, so..." He nervously smiled. "I'm not afraid."

Undyne stared at him before finally, she smiled softly back. "Awww, who am I kidding? I can't hide it. You're such a nice kid, offering yourself up like this. Frisk, I'd love to eat you." She said, walking over to him and picking him up, smiling warmly at him as she licked her lips. "Could you take your shirt and pants off? Don't want your clothes getting too much in the way."

Frisk happily nodded, taking his long-sleeve shirt and his pants and shoes off, leaving only his socks and underwear on his Undyne brought him over to the countertop, taking out something from the cupboard...frosting. Smiling down at him, she began to carefully coat Frisk in a delightful display of icing, Frisk giggling a bit as she tickled him with the large flat spreader she was using. She then took a shaker of cinnamon, pouring it over Frisk, making him sneeze a bit as she patted his head. "God bless you." Undyne remarked.

She then took out a bunch of sprinkles, pouring them over the large cinnamon-bun dish she was making of the child, humming happily to herself before, at last, he was all ready. She beamed, smiling down at him and ruffling his hair with her claws, grinning cheerily. "You ready, kid?"

"Go ahead." He said with a smile. "I'm not scared."

"Thank you so much, kid!" Undyne complimented happily. Her jaws opened wide, slick red tongue passing over sharp fangs as she began to ease Frisk in. Frisk could feel his feet entering a wet, slimy mouth, Undyne pushing Frisk into her jaws with her clawed hand, amazed at how easily he was sliding in. The child's tubby form was compressed and squeezed into Undyne's mouth inch by inch, as Undyne licked all over her delightful treat.

He was so, SO good! Creamy and juicy, like steak and cookies and cinnamon bun all mixed into one delightful little boy. Frisk was just so delicious! She moaned in delight, continuing to enjoy the boy as Frisk's tubby little belly reached her mouth. She licked at this large stomach, enjoying the way it bounced about in her mouth, moaning in delight as she savored the fine mound that it was. Her neck was distending more than it ever had as she began to take more of the human in, and soon only the upper chest, head and arms would remain.

Carefully, Frisk put his arms at his sides so Undyne could gobble down more of his body, and she smiled even more broadly in delight at this. Her clawed hands pushed Frisk in deeper as her tongue lapped at his flesh. Soon, absolutely nothing remained outside, all of Frisk was in Undyne's mouth or throat and with a mighty swallow, the child was sliding down into her waiting belly. He slid quite swiftly and nicely into Undyne's stomach as it happily expanded to contain its meal, and she let out a happy belch, rubbing over the enormous, bloated belly she now had.

"I can't believe it. That's the best meal I've ever, ever had!" She admitted, rubbing over her stomach with her claws, sighing in delight. "Oh, Frisk...thank you, thank you so much." She said, letting out a happy belch again.

"It's so nice and squishy and warm in here." Frisk said, the walls of the stomach massaging his tiny form like a big blanket as Undyne enjoyed the every little movement he made.

"I'll swallow down some more food so I can make sure you stay in there for a good, long time before I let you out. The damage count my belly will do to you is pretty low, my species has very weak acids." She said. "You'll be fine spending the night." She promised as she made her way to her room, to go lie down on her bed. Flopping onto her side, her stomach continued to softly knead over young Frisk as she sighed, the delightful taste of the human lingering on her tongue. From now on, she decided, she'd want to invite Frisk over every single night. "Thank you so much for this, Frisk. I had no idea humans could be so selfless."

She licked her lips, patting where Frisk's head was on her belly.

"Or this tasty."


End file.
